Adolescent days
by Littlethumbs
Summary: Sequel to: 'School Days' AU The Skywalkers twins are now attending InterGalactic High School. Anakin and Padme are about to find out how hard it is dealing with two hormonal teenagers.
1. Chapter 1

**_"Adolescent days"_**

Sequel to: 'School Days' AU The Skywalkers twins are now attending InterGalactic High School. Anakin and Padme are about to find out how hard it is dealing with two hormonal teenagers.

Hey everyone, thanks to everyone who read and reviewed my first story "School Days." As promised here is the sequel I hope you enjoy in it just as much as the first

No infringement is intended. Everything is copyright to its original owner.

* * *

_**Chapter One: **Not the best morning I've ever had._

Coruscant'smorning sun was shining brightly through Anakin and Padme's bedroom window. The sun raises glistened over Padme's face forcing her eyelids to flutter open. She could hear soft sound of the traffic that flowed outside. Padme sighed at the peaceful surroundings. As her eyes slowly began to shut once again the peace was interrupted by the sound of her husband snoring.

Reluctantly, Padme left the peaceful feeling she had been enjoying and slowly turned to face the sleeping Jedi. Anakin was sound asleep, his arm was draped over her Padme's waist. She watched as her husband's face made a frown and he quietly muttered in his sleep.

"Ani?" Padme whispered into his ear as she brushed her hand over his cheek softly.

Then she felt him stretch and the arm that draped over her pulled her in close. Padme let out a small giggle, she knew Anakin was awake. She saw the small smile that appeared on his face, he looked so handsome.

"How can you look so utterly adorable so early in the morning?" Padme laughed as she tried to flatten Anakin's hair with stuck out in different directions.

Instead of answering her Anakin leaned in for a long passionate kiss until they had to break away for air.

"Good morning," Anakin mumble just before kissing Padme again.

Their kiss was interrupted by the buzzing sound of their alarm. Anakin groaned as he broke away from the kiss.

"Here we go again," He grumbled looking at Padme.

Padme sighed and began to count, "one, two, three..."

Two loud bangs came from outside their bedroom door which was soon followed by the sound of feet rushing to the fresher. Then came the sound of the fresher door slamming.

Padme sighed again, "wait for it," she whispered to Anakin.

Next they heard the sound of someone bashing the fresher door.

"LEIA..." It was Luke. "Come on...Leia"

"Luke don't rush me, I have to make sure I look respectable," Came the replied.

"Well, people expect that of me too." Luke whined.

"Don't be silly no one expects that of you." Leia called back.

"What?... Leia hurry up!" Luke yelled back continuing to bang loudly on the door.

Both Padme and Anakin groaned. Padme reached up and gave Anakin a kiss on the cheek before leaving the warmth of theirbed.

"Thank the force, you decided to have separate freshers from the twins," Anakin said as he watched Padme move towards their fresher door.

"Who knows how long we would have to wait if we shared with them." Anakin complained to himself as he followed after Padme.

Padme began to set up the breakfast table while Anakin was looking through Holonet reports.

After having to wait for ages to use the fresher Luke arrived first at the breakfast table. Anakin couldn't help but snort with laughter at the sight of his son, who's hair was styled into some weird shape.

"What happened to hair?" Anakin laughed getting a glare from both Padme and Luke.

"Its fashion dad... some thing you wouldn't know about," Luke answered

"It's very creative dear," Padme replied placing the food on the table.

"Creative?" Anakin laughed, "Wait till you join the Jedi, you wont get much choice in your hair style then."

"It's not fair, why do I have to wait till I'm 18 before I start my training?" Luke whined.

"You know why son, your mother wants you to have an education first," Anakin answered smiling at Padme. Then he whispered to Luke, "But the odd training in secret wouldn't hurt," then he winked at his young son.

"What was that Anakin?" Padme asked raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing my love," Anakin answered.

"Really?" Padme asked with skepticism. "You wouldn't be up to something?"

"Look at the time we really should be going," Anakin said to Luke who nodded with agreement.

"Tell Leia we'll waiting in the speeder," Anakin said to Padme before kissing her on the cheek, then he hurried out the door.

Leia was in her room frantically shoving apart the clothes hanging in her closet, looking for something fashionable to wear to school.

_Nothing! _She groaned to herself.

"Mom, where's my red dress? You know, the new one we brought last week." Leia yelled downstairs.

"In your closet, dear." Padme called back

Not even bothering to have another look Leia yelled back "No, it's not! I've looked a million times!"

Padme rolled her eyes, "maybe if your tidied your room once in awhile it might make it easier to find things," Padme muttered to herself.

"Mom! Where is it?" Leia shouted again she was starting to lose her temper.

"Leia your father is waiting just wear something else." Padme called back, they had this argument at least three times a week.

"Arrrrrrgggh," Leia yelled in frustration and flew back into her closet.

Out of desperation, Leia tried on the pink laced dress that her grandparents had brought her for her 16th birthday.

Looking in the mirror Leia moaned "I look like a 4-year-old... No way am I wearing this,"

She got out of the dress and tossed it on the floor with the other outfits she had already tried on that morning.

BEEP BEEP BEEP! Anakin was now getting impatient and was showing his annoyance's by continuing to press the horn in the speeder.

"I'm going to be late again at this rate," Luke complained.

"Trust me the Luke, at the speed I drive you wont be late I promise." Anakin reassured his son before beeping the horn again.

Padme was now starting to headache. "Come on Leia, they are waiting."

Leia threw on her plain white dress and rushed downstairs. As she was running to the speeder she noticed her reflection in the window.

_Somethings wrong _She thought, _I've forgotten my make-up_. Leia turned round and dashed back into the house.

"What is she doing now?" Luke whined.

"LEIA!" Anakin bellowed and beeped the horn.

Leia grabbed her mascara and small make up bag, "bye mom," she said as she passed Padme and raced towards her father and brother.

Leia jumped into the speeder.

"What took you so long?" Luke demanded

"Don't ask!" Leia snapped back.

Anakin turned on the speeder and zoomed off. He was driving at record speed dodging round the river of traffic, while Leia sat in the back putting on her mascara.

Suddenly, Anakin had to hit the break, which caused Leia's mascara to go into her eye,

"DAD!" She screeched.

"Sorry, but we are running late Leia," Anakin replied with a slight laughter in his voice.

Leia's eye started to sting and tears began to run down her check causing the mascara to smudge down her face,

"Great," she tutted under her breath as she tried to clean off the smudges, but it only made them worse.

Luke laughed, "Nice face gundark!" Leia gave him a face like thunder which made Luke laugh even more.

Anakin pulled into the school.

He turned in his seat to face the twins, "You two have a good day at school."

"Will do dad," Luke answered and jumped out of the speeder.

Leia grabbed her bag and stormed out of the speeder.

"Goodbye to you to Leia," Anakin called after her.

Leia rushed into the school with her hands covering her face. She was heading straight for the toilets.

It took her awhile to get the streaks of mascara off her face. Leia gave a sigh of relief that her face was now clean but then she noticed in the mirror that she was having a bad hair day.

"That's just perfect," She muttered sarcastically. "Could my day get any worse?"

Then the school bell rang, Leia quickly attempted to fix her hair before hurrying out of toilets for another great day at High school.

_To be continued _

_

* * *

Like it? Hate it? Let me know_


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Everyone, I'm really sorry I haven't updated this story in ages, I've been really busy. I want to say thank you to everyone who read and reviewed my story I loved hearing your replies.

No infringement is intended. Everything is copyright to its original owner.

_**Chapter Two: Lessons and Bets**_

The school bell had rang for the beginning of the first lesson. Luke and his friend Wedge took their seats at the back of the classroom. They were followed by the rest of the class.

Luke's mouth dropped at the sight of a red-haired girl with the brightest green eyes walking through the classroom door. His eyes followed her across the room as she headed towards her desk. She wore a short jacket, a black skirt and leg warmers.

"Wedge," Luke whispered to his friend. "That's the girl I told you about."

Wedge looked up from his data pad and stared at the young girl and raised his eyebrows.

"What? Mara Jade!" Wedge answered shocked.

Hearing her name the girl turned to looked at the them. Luke turned bright red and quickly lowered his head. Mara Jade frowned at the boys, noticing she had made them uncomfortable she let out a laugh then took her seat. Luke moaned in embarrassment.

Luke carried on starring at her, his mind began to race _'look at her hair, her long, silky hair, I wish she was mine' _

"She's so beautiful," Luke sighed and continued to gaze at the girl.

Wedge laughed, "and your so cheesy."

The teacher began to ramble through the morning's lesson whiles Luke began to lose his train of thought. He watched as Mara Jade raised her hand to ask a question.

'_An intelligent question.'_ Luke thought to himself. The lesson pressed on.

In the next hour and thirty minutes Luke sat and imagined that he had the courage to ask her if she would like to study together sometime. Or after class he would walk up to her and say something utterly brilliant and charming that she agrees to a date.

'_Mara Jade would you, I mean would like to go..." _

"Skywalker," a voiced called drawing Luke back to reality

"On a date with me?" Luke said aloud.

The class went silent then laughter started to erupt. Luke froze on the spot and began to turn red.

"Mr Skywalker, as much as I find you are charming it would be unprofessional of me to take you up on your offer." The teacher replied in a mocking tone.

"As for the rest of you I would like you to read chapters two and three by Friday," the teacher bellowed as the bell rang.

Quickly Luke packed up his things and raced out of the classroom in embarrassment.

Luke made his way towards his locker with Wedge chasing behind him.

"That was the worse lesson of my life," Luke groan banging his head against the locker door.

"Don't worry about it," Wedge said trying to reassure his friend.

"I'm such a gundark, there is no way Mara will be interested in me now." Luke whined.

Wedge smiled "Anyway, Mara is probably only interested in guys with a speeder, just look at her last boyfriend."

Luke nodded with agreement, "Its so unfair, Mom wont let me have a speeder or a ship for that matter. She thinks I will be like my father, reckless." Wedge laughed.

"Excuse me," came a soft voice from behind the two boys.

They slowly turn round and to their surprise stood Mara Jade smiling.

"Ye...ye...yes...," Luke stammered trying desperately to find the right words.

"Hello, your Luke Skywalker right?" The young girl asked.

_She knows my name!_

"Yes, " Luke replied.

"I missed yesterday's class, I was wondering if you had the notes?"

Luke nodded and passed her the notes form his locker.

"Thanks" She smiled and turned and walked away.

_Breath, just breath._

"Yes...yes..." Wedge laughed, "smooth Skywalker smooth."

"She spoke to me," Luke was dumbstruck.

"Well, she's obviously into you," Wedge sarcastically replied.

"Whatever, she will be, when she has gotten to know me," Luke answered reassuring himself.

_'The day is starting to get better,'_ Luke thought with a big grin appearing on his face.

"All you need to do now is ask her out." Wedge replied. Luke gulped, the smile disappeared and Wedge began to laugh

Meanwhile a tall, handsome, rugged looking young man entered the corridor. He wore baggy pants that hung low on his hips. He looked as if he had not shaved or combed his scruffy hair and he wore a big smug looking grin on his face.

"Hello ladies," He said and winked at two passing girls, who burst into giggles.

"Han... Han...wait up," came a voice from behind.

Then enter another handsome man, who was more presentable then his friend.

"What do you want Lando?" Came the rude replied.

"I heard you've been breaking hearts again Solo." Lando replied.

"Her heart, my jaw," Han said making Lando laugh.

"I have to hand it to you Solo, I do not think there is one girl who doesn't fall for you charm." Lando sarcastically said patting Han Solo on the back.

"That's what I keep telling you, I am a babe magnet," came Han smug reply. "There's not one girl in this galaxy that is not in love with me."

Lando looked over Solo shoulder and saw a figure he recognized. A plan began to form in his head.

"You want to make a wager on that?" Lando asked smiling.

"What do you have in mind?" Han asked.

"Lets just say, you have to make any girl I chose fall in love with you by the end of the week. If you don't I get your speeder."

"And if I do?" Han asked.

"You get the Falcon." Lando replied.

"Deal," Han said and shook Lando's hand. "I'll have to tell you I hate seeing grown men cry so remember that when I take the Falcon from you." Han continued.

"Slow down Solo you haven't seen the girl yet." Lando replied.

"Well who is the lucky lady?" Han asked.

"Her," Lando replied pointing to the figure behind them.

Han's face dropped. "No way... you said a girl..."

"That is a girl," Lando replied trying not to laugh. He was enjoying himself.

"No that's Leia Skywalker... and she HATES ME!" Han yelled.

"Looks like you got your work cut out for you then. Good luck," Lando replied and headed off down the corridor.

Han groaned... "Well here goes nothing..."

_To be continued ..._

_Like it? Hate it? Let me know... _


	3. Chapter 3

Firstly I would like to say sorry of not updating sooner. I haven't forgotton about this story. Hopefully updates will be more frequent for now on. Thanks again to everyone who reviewed my story. I hope you like the new chapter.

* * *

_**Chapter Three: **Will you go out with me?_

Han watched as Leia headed towards the elevator, this was his chance to get her on her own. He dived towards the doors.

"PRINCESS," Han shouted in excitement making Leia jump in surprise.

_Just my luck_ Leia groaned to herself. "Its Leia," she snarled back at him.

Leia hated Han Solo. She hated everything about him, his smile, his hair. But most of all she hated the way he would called her princess.

Han grinned at her, "I prefer Princess," he said with a slight smugness.

"Do you now?" Leia sighed, she knew far to well that this was going to lead into a sparing match between them. _And this is the last thing I want after the morning I've had_ Leia thought to herself.

"I think it suits you Princess...Princess, Princess, Princess.." Han answered.

"I'm busy now Solo. Can I ignore you some other time?" Leia moaned.

Han grinned again and replied, "well to day is you lucky day."

"Why are you going to disappear into a black hole?" Leia asked smiling.

_This is going to harder then I thought_ Han moaned to himself.

"No... I'm gonna take you out on a date tonight."

Leia was taken back for a moment, she could not believe what she just heard. There was a long pause before Leia burst into laughter.

"I do not know what makes you so stupid Han, but it really works?" She laughed.

"What's so stupid, I heard that can happen...you know... you see someone you've know for years then bang in a flash you've fallen for them." Han replied sounding rather serious.

Leia raised her eyebrow, Solo was up to something and she knew it. _Two can play at this game_ she thought to herself.

"Oh really," she said with a smile and moved closer. "Well I can think of better things to do with my evening then spending it with you laser brain so please excuse me." Leia pushed the stop button and waited for the doors to open.

Nothing happened, Leia pushed the button again. Still nothing.

"Han, I do not want to alarm you but the doors wont open."

"What?" Han said and started banging the door, but they still remain closed. Han started pushing all the buttons.

"Han don't," Leia yelled then the alarm went off.

"Fantastic, now you've really screwed it up." Leia shouted her faced turning red.

"Oh have I," Han smiled "sorry."

_Damn it! Why did he have be so... so... ARRGGHH_ Leia thought to herself.

She pushed Han to the side and tried pulling the doors apart while he stood there and watched with a big grin on his face.

"Don't worry Princess at least this gives us more time to get to know each other." Han said, he was starting to enjoy this.

"Help!" Leia shouted, banging as loud as she could on the door.

"Can I tell you something?" Han asked moving closer to her.

Leia was still trying to pull the doors open, "please don't... HELLO!!!"

"Nope sorry I have to... theres something very tempting about the way you move your lips when your angry." Han said moving in on Leia.

"Excuse me," Leia replied she was not sure what Han was implying.

Han smiled "say something."

"What? Has Luke put you up to this? If he has I will kill him!" Leia was starting to get nervous but she refused to show it.

"No Luke hasn't put me up to this, I was just thinking you, me stuck together in an elevator..." Han grinned he could see Leia's blood boiling under her skin.

"What are you talking about? Are you threatening me? Because if your are I would like to remind you who my father is." Leia snarled back at him.

"No...no..no I'm just pointing out that some people might regard this as an ideal chance to get to know each other." Han replied moving closer so his lips were inches way from Leia's.

"Don't even try it Solo," Leia said pushing Han away from her.

"Oh Princess," Han sighed.

"LEIA!!"

"You have no idea how attractive you are to a guy like me." Han replied while Leia just glared at him.

"Stop messing around." She answered, for the first time in her life Han had her speechless

"I'll ask you again, will you go on a date with me?"

"No I wont," Leia replied firmly.

"Why not?" Han asked staring right at her.

"Because you're the kind of man that is a blueprint for building an IDIOT!" Leia shouted at him.

Han just laughed and bravely moved in again "I like everything you do Princess, I like everything about you and I'm serious."

Leia felt herself trembling, "who are you? What have you done with the old Han?" She asked.

Han smiled and replied, "Nothing... I used to think you were horrible, rude, stuck up but now I've realized I was wrong your fun and exciting. Your my kind of girl."

Han and Leia's lips were almost touching when the doors opened. There stood Lando with a surprised look on his face.

"Lando, this is Leia... we're going on a date." Han said without breaking eye contact with Leia

"In your dreams flyboy," Leia replied pushing Han away and headed off down the corridor

"Don't pay any attention to her she can't get enough of me," Han said to Lando.

"I'll pick you up at eight then," Han called out to Leia, who didn't reply. "I think she likes me." Han said with a smile while Lando just chuckled to himself.

Meanwhile...

"Just walk up to her and ask." Wedge said

"Its not that simple," Luke groaned.

"It is that simple, why are you so afraid?" Wedge question his friend.

"I'm not!" Luke whined

"Then prove it, here she comes now," Wedge said pointing to young girl that had just entered the corridor.

"Ok I will," Luke answered much to Wedge's surprise.

_Ok... ok... you can do this... just breathe..._ Luke thought to himself as he approached Mara Jade while Wedge watched on. He could feel his heart beating hard, trying desperately to escape his chest.

_On second thoughts I can't do this_ Luke quickly turned away but it was too late Mara Jade had seen him.

"Hey Luke," She called out.

_Her voice sounds so sweet._

"Oh hey, I didn't see you there," Luke lied.

Mara raised her eyebrow, "Oh it looked as if your were coming over to talk to me," she replied.

_Think Skywalker think..._."Um... um... Will you go out with me?" Luke blurted out. _You are such an idiot!!_ Luke's mind screamed at him.

"Sorry?" Mara Jade said sounding a little confused.

"Um.. I mean if you free tonight or tomorrow night... or whenever..." Luke rambled nervously trying to find the right words.

"Are you asking me out on a date?" Mara Jade asked.

"Well...yes..."

Mara Jade smiled "I would love too."

Luke's mouth dropped opened, he couldn't believe what he just heard. "That's great..."

"Should we say tonight," She asked releasing Luke need help with this.

"YES... I mean tonight is fine... I'll pick you up around eight?"

"That's fine, I live at..."

"I know where you live," Luke butted in. Mara Jade raised her eyebrow again. "Not that I'm a stalker..." Luke said

Mara Jade smiled, "Ok I'll see you at eight." She said before heading off down the corridor.

Luke would has cursed himself for sounding so stupid but he was too happy to even think straight. Unlike his sister this was turning out to be the best day of his life.

_To be continued

* * *

Like it? hate it? Let me know. _


End file.
